


First Year

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: A canon compliant retelling of the first book that is instead centered on Hestadil.





	First Year

Hester had her practiced, disinterested scowl on her face.

 

She had worked to make it look like she didn’t care about anything.

 

But she really was excited for the school year.

 

She was going to prove she was an even better witch than her mother.

 

She wouldn’t make the same mistakes.

 

All she needed was to be class captain and have a good henchman at her side.

 

But she had no intention of making friends.

 

But then she met her.

 

Hester was unpacking her small bag on her bed when the door creaked open.

 

Soft steps sounded and she turned around.

 

The slow steps came from a Never with pale white skin and beady red eyes.

 

Rats poked their heads out of her tunic and eyes Hester with narrowed suspicion.

 

Hester raised an eyebrow and gave the girl a once over with her eyes.

 

She spotted he bracelet on her wrist and nodded, instantly recognizing it.

 

This girl must be related to the White Witch.

 

The girl walked slowly and gently, something that Hester took as a weakness instantly.

 

She was unsure of herself, obviously.

 

The girl set her own bag on the middle bed beside Hester’s and the tattooed girl raised an eyebrow.

 

She didn’t look up as Hester continued to watch her, lookin for weaknesses.

 

When the girl finally turned around, her eyes met Hester’s with surprising force.

 

From the way she had walked in, Hester assumed she would have been more frightened.

 

But she didn’t seem like that in the slightest.

 

“Who are you?” Hester asked gruffly.

 

“Anadil,” she said simply, eyeing her as well.

 

Hester felt uncomfortable, but she didn’t allow herself to ship uncomfortably like she wanted to.

 

She had never cared what anyone thought about her, but this slow and deliberate inspection made her feel... nervous?

 

She shoved that from her mind.

 

“And you are?” the girl, Anadil, asked harshly.

 

“Hester.”

 

The albino nodded and her gaze landed on Hester’s neck.

 

She raised an eyebrow and Hester looked at her rats with the same look.

 

The two nodded and Hester felt a weird sensation flow through her.

 

It was like the two of them had just had a conversation... without words?

 

She’d never done that before.

 

But they’d clearly communicated their talents.

 

The door opened and a third form came in, grinning.

 

Hester and Anadil looked at her with the same disgusted look on their faces.

 

“Hi! I’m Dot!” she said cheerfully.

 

Hester instantly disliked her.

 

She was more of an Ever than a Never.

 

Anadil seemed to have the same idea.

 

The two both turned around and stopped acknowledging the rotund witch.

 

The girl, Dot, frowned and sighed, putting her bags on the bed.

 

Hester glanced sideways at Anadil and saw that the albino was already looking at her.

 

They just stared at each other for a moment.

 

Hester looked away first, finding that she didn’t particularly like looking into those blood-red eyes.

 

~

 

It was later that same day when they saw the blond Never for the first time.

 

Hester and Anadil has only met about two hours ago, but there was already something between them.

 

Hester had no idea what it was, but she didn’t allow herself to wonder.

 

The blond was thrown into their room by the wolves, hog-tied to a spit.

 

“I told you we’d get her,” Hester said in a sour voice.

 

“She even smells like an Ever,” Hester continued with a scowl and an upturned nose.

 

Hester glanced at her and they locked eyes again.

 

Hester nodded slightly and Anadil did as well.

 

“The fairies will retrieve her soon,” contributed Anadil.

 

It was weird hearing Hester’s own thoughts come from another’s mouth.

 

“Pity. We could slit its throat and hang it as a hall ornament,” Hester added with a smirk.

 

Anadil snickered quietly.

 

“How rude. Besides, isn’t it against the rules to kill other students?” Dot asked.

 

Hester glared at her.

 

She shouldn’t interrupt...

 

It was one thing when Anadil did it, but a totally different one when Dot did.

 

“How about we just maim her a bit?” Anadil asked with a grin.

 

Hester found herself copying the expression.

 

“I think she’s refreshing. Not every villain has to smell and look depressed.”

 

Hester glared at Dot.

 

Anadil did the same, her rats growling from their spot in the cauldron.

 

“She’s not a villain!” Hester and Anadil said together.

 

They looked at each other and Hester found herself lost in those beady red eyes for a moment.

 

They continued on like this, coming to guess the blond’s name.

 

When it was found that it was in fact Sophie, they doubled over laughing.

 

It wasn’t long until they were about to through the abomination out of the tower window.

 

Hester glanced at the albino and for a moment time stopped.

 

All that seemed to matter was the maniacal grin on her face, the way the wind whipped through the albino’s hair, and the way her red eyes lit up with a mischievous light.

 

Hester looked away, trying not to look at the white-haired girl.

 

As she had said earlier, she always found those Ever girls ugly.

 

But... perhaps Anadil wasn’t quite as ugly as those girls.

 

Hester had no idea where that thought came from.

 

~

 

What Hester had first taken as weakness, she now saw as strength.

 

Anadil was quiet, much quieter than her, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t strong.

 

There was a silent sort of dignity and way of holding herself the albino bore that made Hester... impressed.

 

Anadil was reserved and calculating in a wya Hester’s quick anger would never allow.

 

Anadil could spent hours and hours coldly contemplating how to kill someone without releasing her intent to anyone (except Hester as she could just tell what the other girl was thinking).

 

But Hester was more in the moment, more spontaneous.

 

She would pick her plan and she would go with it instantly, intent on destroying whoever had irritated her in the most merciless and destructive fashion.

 

And together, the two balanced each other out.

 

Hester would never admit it, but Anadil’s planning had many upsides to it she had never expected.

 

And she found that Anadil was more likely to suddenly curse someone that upset her on the spot.

 

And Hester certainly didn’t feel all weirdly smug and proud whenever that happened.

 

Definitely not.

 

~

 

It was a few weeks later before they had their first true study session.

 

They holed themselves up in the back of the library.

 

The two witches were the only ones that were willing to go so far down the twisting halls of books in the large room.

 

They sat at a cobweb covered desk with charred seats and a wobbly leg.

 

Neither of them cared.

 

It was easy for the two of them to fall into a steady rhythm of quizzing each other and silent reading when necessary.

 

Hester never understood why the albino was so good at understand her thoughts.

 

All she had to do was look up and lock eyes with her and Anadil knew what she was thinking.

 

But it worked the other way around too.

 

Sometimes they could sit there in silence and have whole conversations without either opening their mouth.

 

Hester had never liked the idea of someone knowing her thoughts...

 

But she couldn’t help enjoying the way Anadil understood her.

 

The way Anadil’s red eyes seemed to stare into her soul (even if Hester would detest the idea that she even had one).

 

The world seemed to melt away when the two were together.

 

Like nothing else mattered, including the passage of time around them.

 

They studied for so long, in fact, that Anadil suddenly fell asleep on her book right there beside her.

 

Hester knew she should wake her up rudely, perhaps even curse her in such a moment of weakness, but she didn’t.

 

Instead she just stared at her as the albino slipped into a deep sleep.

 

She looked peaceful in a way Hester had never seen before.

 

She liked that look on the other girl.

 

She shook her head and tried to get back to studying.

 

But her attention was always drawn back to the other girl.

 

And before long Hester found herself lulling to sleep.

 

She set her head down on her book, staring at Anadil.

 

She blinked and soon fell asleep as well.

 

~

 

When the two woke up in the morning to the rough howls of the wolves, neither said a word as they packed up their bags.

 

Nothing had to be said because they both knew what had happened.

 

The two witches had let their guards down and neither had done anything against the other.

 

It was as if a silent step had been taken and the two were now closer than ever before.

 

Hester felt like she could turn her back on the albino and not find her textbook stolen nor her homework copied.

 

Anadil felt as if she could show her rats affection without any negative comment from Hester (or anyone else because... well, she knew Hester would undoubtedly attack whoever did).

 

A bridge had been crossed that could never be uncrossed.

 

It scared both girls, but neither regretted it.

 

~

 

The first time Anadil saw Hester lose her cool, as in truly break down and have a raging fit, was about a few months into school.

 

Sophie was out of their room doing something probably ridiculously evil (such as flooding another room to see her reflection and sing her horrendous songs) and Dot was studying on her own (probably just to avoid a particularly angry Hester).

 

But Anadil stayed and watched Hester as she paced around the room in obvious agitation.

 

“How did she do it?!”

 

Anadil didn’t respond, even though she knew what the other girl was referring to.

 

“How did she make the goose give up its powers?!”

 

Hester turned her black eyes on Anadil and the albino stayed silent.

 

She knew that anything she said would be the wrong thing.

 

Hester growled and her finger glowed a bright red color.

 

Anadil could tell she was considering doing a spell to take out her anger, but she stopped.

 

Anadil smiled thinly.

 

She was learning to be less spontaneous.

 

(Although Anadil still enjoyed it when the tattooed witch would be all hotheaded and take out her anger at the most inopportune time).

 

“I’m going to kill her. That class captain spot is mine!” Hester seethed, clenching her fists.

 

Hester turned to look at Anadil and the two locked gazes.

 

“We need to get her out of this school.”

 

“I am not making a love potion,” Anadil responded levelly.

 

Hester stared at her.

 

“With her gone I’ll be class captain.”

 

Hester took a few steps toward her and suddenly she was crouched down and looking into Anadil’s eyes only inches away.

 

“And you’ll be my henchcaptain.”

 

Anadil ignored the increased pace of her heart as she could feel Hester’s breath mingling with her own between them.

 

Anadil took a deep breath and paused to enjoy their closeness at the moment.

 

“Fine.”

 

Hester grinned evilly and Anadil felt her heart stutter for a moment.

 

She kept her face neutral, but she could swear she felt a bit of heat on her cheeks.

 

~

 

The love potion didn’t go too well.

 

Sophie messed it up and with it her chance with Tedros.

 

Hester cursed everyone that came in her path that day.

 

Everyone except Anadil.

 

The albino tried not to enjoy how special it made her feel to be the only one not to have Hester’s rage directed at her.

 

~

 

Sophie left them alone for a while after that and the two relished the peace and quiet.

 

They spent more time on their studies.

 

Hester even started to help Anadil with the subjects that gave her the most trouble.

 

She helped her with things even though Anadil couldn’t return the favor.

 

Hester didn’t care that Anadil was worse than her at History of Villainy.

 

All she cared about was that Anadil got the help she needed in that class.

 

Hester didn’t seem to think much of it, but it was everything to Anadil.

 

It was like saying they truly were friends.

 

She wasn’t just Hester’s henchman that helped Hester when she needed it and did what she was told.

 

~

 

The Trial by Tale was soon approaching and Anadil tried to ignore the contradictory messages Hester had told.

 

First she had said that she would make Anadil her henchcaptain... and then she had said anyone who killed Sophie would have such an honor.

 

Anadil redoubled her efforts in her studies to endure she had the best spot in the Trial to kill the blond menace.

 

It was one day that she spent in the library studying that Hester found her.

 

She slid into the seat beside Anadil with her self-satisfied smirk.

 

The albino raised an eyebrow.

 

“Can’t believe these fools are buying it,” she said.

 

Anadil always knew what Hester meant.

 

But this time she didn’t.

 

Hester looked over at her.

 

“About henchcaptain,” she explained dryly.

 

Anadil still found herself confused.

 

“Anadil, I said you were going to be my henchcaptain. I have no intention of changing that. You’re the only one I could trust with that. Anyone else would try to usurp me.”

 

Anadil stared at her with shock.

 

“And I know you’ll kill Sophie if you see her. Although, I doubt she’ll survive until either of us get into the Trial.”

 

Anadil didn’t know why it meant so much to her that Hester planned on her being the henchcaptain no matter what.

 

But it made her heart beat twice as fast as before.

 

Hester planned on having her as her right-hand man.

 

She didn’t trust anyone else enough...

 

Anadil was the only one she trusted.

 

The idea that the albino had Hester’s trust made her face heat up.

 

The tattooed witch didn’t seem to notice as she went back to studying her textbook and occasionally shoving one of Anadil’s rats out of her workspace.

 

~

 

The Trial by Tale passed quickly and Anadil found herself caring for a, very, sick Hester.

 

It took about two weeks of bed rest and constant help to get the tattooed witch back to partial strength.

 

Hester had been shocked to find Anadil helping her.

 

When henchman’s leaders were sick or injured, they always left them (usually to die).

 

But Anadil didn’t seem to even consider this idea.

 

She came in and helped Hester with bandages and gave her any potion she could find that was supposed to restore magical power.

 

She made sure Hester didn’t overexert herself and, before the tattooed witch knew it, she was back on her feet.

 

Both of them knew that Hester wouldn’t have been so healed by then if Anadil hadn’t helped her so much.

 

But neither said anything.

 

Like most things between them, it was unsaid.

 

It didn’t need to be said because they already knew what the other was thinking.

 

~

 

The first time Hester called Anadil ‘Ani’ was after the Trial by Tale.

 

She screamed for Anadil to release her rats from their cage in the Doom Room.

 

She had frozen for a moment and her red eyes had locked with Hester’s black ones.

 

The tattooed girl seemed surprised she had called her that as well.

 

Anadil was suddenly brought back to the moment as she heard scratching on the door behind her.

 

She went to open it, but Agatha and Sophie were already being swept away by a sudden tidal wave that threw them over the gates.

 

It slammed against Hester and Anadil, hurtling the two down the sewers.

 

Anadil almost had the same fate as Agatha an Sophie, but as she flailed, she felt her hand grasp something.

 

She wasn’t sure what it was for a long moment.

 

But when her eyes could finally make out what was in front of her in the dirty water, she saw Hester clutching onto the side of the wall and holding onto Anadil’s hand.

 

When the water’s sudden aggressive wave stopped, the two were dropped to the ground.

 

Anadil looked up at Hester and then at their intertwined hands.

 

There was a long moment where both of them stared at where they touched before they pulled back.

 

They were silent for a moment and then both looked over at where Agatha and Sophie had gone flying.

 

“Should we...” Anadil trailed off.

 

Hester shook her head.

 

Anadil nodded and the two quietly made their way back to their castle.

 

Anadil couldn’t help remembering the way Hester had used a nickname.

 

It seemed to have rolled right off of her tongue.

 

Had she imagined using it before?

 

Hester could tell you that she had, in fact, imagined it before.

 

She had been trying to figure out the best time to use it and it had just slipped out when they were in the middle of that tense situation with Sophie and Agatha.

 

She had been worried about using it.

 

Nevers didn’t do nicknames.

 

Nevers didn’t have friendships like how she and Anadil did.

 

But Hester did it anyways.

 

And if anyone mentioned it... well, Hester would have her revenge.

 

~

 

After that night, Hester calling her Ani was a common occurrence.

 

She was no longer Anadil, Hester’s roommate and perhaps henchman/friend.

 

She was Ani, Hester’s best friend.

 

To most people it wouldn’t seem like much, but it was a definite change in their dynamic.

 

And Ani couldn’t have been more happy about it.

 

~

 

The circus of talents was coming up and neither of them had anything to show.

 

Hester’s talent was still exhausted no matter how much Anadil tried to help with those potions and the way she forced Hester to rest whenever she could.

 

And Anadil’s was still locked up in the Doom Room.

 

But they had bigger fish to fry.

 

Because Sophie had a nemesis.

 

She even had the dreams and the symptoms.

 

Hester and Anadil were convinced it was Tedros and, for once, the two were trying to stop bloodshed.

 

~

 

The Circus came far too soon and the two put their heads together, whispering about how they planned to stop Sophie from killing Tedros.

 

They didn’t want an all out war.

 

That ended in bloodshed and neither of them wanted to die (or, they reluctantly had to admit, see each other die).

 

But their planning was for naught as Sophie went and brought terror upon them all as she fought her true enemy.

 

Agatha.

 

They should have known.

 

A witch and princess couldn’t be friends.

 

~

 

The building was torn apart and they threw themselves from the building.

 

Anadil’s food got stuck and she let out a small yelp as the building started to collapse on her.

 

Before she knew what was happening, Hester had her by the hand and tugged her out of the way.

 

The two stumbled out and Anadil looked at the tattooed witch, her heart beating faster.

 

She’d saved her.

 

Hester continued to hold her by the hand for a further minute before they were thrown apart

 

Hester was suddenly dangling from the side of the stairs and crying for help.

 

Anadil tried her hardest to get to her, but she was too far away and it was deteriorating too fast.

 

Anadil felt her heart stop as Hester slipped.

 

But Dot was there and she pulled her up.

 

She felt life flow back into her and let out a breath of relief.

 

Hester was okay.

 

That’s all that mattered.

 

Hester sprinted by, holding onto Dot’s wrist and dragging her off.

 

Anadil could tell the chubby witch was back in the Coven.

 

Hester came up and snatched onto Anadil’s hand, pulling both of them to safety.

 

Even in this dangerous situation, Anadil found her face heating up at their contact.

 

~

 

The dance had barely started before Agatha appeared.

 

Hester had been working up the courage to ask Anadil to dance.

 

But she lost the chance as she ruined their chance to have a No Ball.

 

She ruined her chance to...

 

Hester angrily shoved Agatha toward Sophie’s room.

 

She’d cost Hester her one chance to ask Anadil to dance with her.

 

And Hester was just angry enough to unleash the Witch of Woods Beyond.

 

~

 

The battle that followed was terrifying.

 

It made Hester wonder which side she was really on.

 

What the differences between Good and Evil really were.

 

If that was what she should focus on.

 

As they switched between Good and Evil, Evil and Goos, there was only one thing she could rely on.

 

Anadil was by her side.

 

Even when her eyes changed colors, she could see into the other witch’s soul through them.

 

While everyone fought friend and foe alike, they were able to keep from hurting one another.

 

And as Agatha struggled to reach the top of the tower Sophie was currently in, the two witches (plus Dot, the newest rejoined member) were able to help her.

 

~

 

As Sophie died in Agatha’s arms, Hester felt her eyes cloud with unshed tears.

 

Sophie suddenly gasped and came back to life, shivering in Agatha’s arms.

 

Hester suddenly felt something graze against her fingers and glanced down.

 

She saw pale white fingers dangling beside her own.

 

She suddenly wondered if she had in fact missed her chance.

 

She gripped Anadil’s hand and the albino gasped slightly.

 

They silently watched as Agatha and Sophie lifted into the air, both glowing.

 

Tedros reached out to grab Agatha, but his fingers slipped through hers.

 

As the boy’s fingers lost his grip with the girl’s... the two witch’s grips grew tighter.

 

Who needed a boy in their fairytale at all?

 

And...

 

Nevers could be happy too.

 

Hester’s mother had been alone all her life and look where that had gotten her.

 

With nobody to watch her back, she had died.

 

And now Hester had her chance.

 

So as the Nevergirls were ejected from the Evil castle, Hester pulled the albino away.

 

It didn’t matter what was happening or how confused the two of them were.

 

Because there was something more important.

 

Hester connected her lips with Anadil’s and both of them felt the world fade away.

 

It didn’t matter what happened next or where they went because the would do it together, they would go together.

 

They were more than henchman and leader, more than friends.

 

And as they stood in the edge of the blue forest, they quietly and awkwardly admitted their feelings for each other.

 

It was the perfect moment.

 

Agatha hadn’t ruined a thing.


End file.
